


Twice Blessed

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: a Mother's day love letter
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Twice Blessed

**Thomas Hunt Master lists: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] **

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

My dearest Alex, 

I am so grateful to have you as my wife. I am in awe of your dedication, love, and devotion to our family each and every day. You are the most amazing mother for which our children could have asked. We were twice blessed to share our home with not one but two incredible people that we get to call our own. 

I know that the past two months since the birth of the children have not been easy with the sleepless nights, the new responsibilities, the insecurities, and the overwhelming challenges that new parents face. You have met each of these with unbelievable strength. I am ever astounded by you.

Know that I am madly in love with you and our children more and more every day. Thank you for being on this adventure with me. Mother’s Day may come but once a calendar year, but I shall strive to make sure that each day, you are showered with the same love and adoration you show our family. 

I love you more than feels possible, my Alex! May you find unending joy on this, your first, Mother’s day, and always! You are the greatest gift I could ever imagine.

Eternally Yours,

Thomas


End file.
